


Fixing Things, Again

by jalendavi_lady



Series: Nieces and Nephews [6]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Grading Hell Theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalendavi_lady/pseuds/jalendavi_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund's happy with some volunteering he's doing, and Peter discovers that he has no immunity to sibling rivalry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing Things, Again

**Author's Note:**

> This originally appeared in one of [](http://cereta.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cereta**](http://cereta.dreamwidth.org/)'s Grading Hell Theater posts.

Edmund's father and mother looked at him like he was mildly crazy that evening, when he walked into the house, not exactly skipping but looking _very_ pleased with himself.

It had been the end of his fifth week doing summer volunteering down at the center someone had set up for Jewish survivors of the war.

Susan and Lucy seemed to just pass it off as Edmund Being Edmund.

Peter gave him a knowing look at dinner, and left it at that until later.

Later, in the dark of their room, he whispered, "Just like when you were sorting out Narnia?"

Edmund smiled into the dark. "Not exactly. Mrs. Blumenthal's husband and son finally managed to travel here from Palestine." He rolled onto his side. "It's so much harder. I thought what the White Witch left behind was horrifying..."

Peter grunted agreement.

"... but it still feels good when the little happinesses happen, you know? And I helped set this reunion up."

"So, just like old times. Only more adult." Peter laughed a little. "To be honest, it's getting hard for me to believe we sorted out a country when we were not much more than kids. You were, what, twelve?"

Edmund rolled over, putting his back towards his brother's bed on the far side of the room. "Ten. And it's not any easier at sixteen, believe me." He stared into the darkness for a moment before looking over his shoulder. "Don't tell me you're getting like Susan now, too."

"No. It's... it's not like that. Less disbelieving we ever did it, and more disbelieving we were capable of doing it."

"I seem to recall," Edmund commented, "that you didn't believe me capable of it back then."

A long pause.

"Goodnight, Edmund." It was the proper royal tone that allowed for no dissent.

Edmund knew exactly how to deal with that, and had plenty of practice at doing so.

"Goodnight, High King," he said just softly enough it shouldn't be heard through any of the walls, and in a tone he knew from long experience would irk Peter.

Peter threw a pillow at him.

Edmund laughed.


End file.
